


Falling Star

by strawberryquartz13



Category: Magic - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryquartz13/pseuds/strawberryquartz13
Summary: Adventures of the immortal Katerina Starcrest. Original story, original characters





	Falling Star

Being an immortal, Katerina had learned how to meld in the shadows, or in this case the back of Cafe Nocht. After a century or two, she had managed to stop herself from interfering in the business of mundanes, though that didn't mean she couldn't observe.  
Had she known her former lover was one with the arcane, she may have chosen someone else. Kat had certainly not asked to live forever, especially not when she looked like she was in her early 20's. But, she supposed if she did choose differently, she would have missed out on the best part of her life, she wouldn't of had Simon. Si, she thought. How she missed him.  
"Hey, earth to Kat." Snapping out of her memory of Simon, she turned and looked at Jonah, who was looking at her scrutinously with his big, green eyes.  
"Sorry Jo, I guess I had gotten distracted, what were you saying?" He just let out an exasperated sigh, before speaking again.  
"I said, what do you think is going to happen now that this video went viral? Do you think we'll be safe, or will it be Salem all over again?" Right, how could she forget. Some foolish sorcerer had tried to raise Azazel and bind him to their will. Even stupider than that, they recorded the whole thing.  
"I doubt it," Kat said casually,"Mundanes will probably think it was some sort of special effects." If there was one thing about mundanes, it's that they refuse to see what is right in front of them.  
"Yeah, but still..." he started to worry. "Hey, trust me. I've been around a lot longer than you, and it always follows the same pattern. Some up and coming sorcerer thinks they can be the next Merlin and try something stupid, usually on display so they can be seen as some kind of god, and it backfires.  
"It will be big news for a bit, then people start denying it happened. It will be fine, love, trust me." He didn't look too convinced, but decided to let it drop. "So," kat started, "Nicholas is throwing his usual Hallows eve party, and I scored us two invites." Jonah's eyes grew twice their size in excitement. "No way. You mean THE Nicholas Flamel????? His parties are so exclusive!!! Only a select few are able to attend!" "I know," she replied smugly. "There was a group of qilin last year! And a bubble room. A room made of bubbles, kat!" Jonah's excitement became infectious, and she found herself with a smile on as big as her friends.  
"How did you even get these? Not even Leonardo was able to get in." "Well, let's just say it's going to be another couple hundred or so years until I can regrow my miniature Yggdrasill."  
Jonah kept showering Kat with thanks in multiple languages, down to the fillipino of his youth. While listening to him go on and on about the party, something didn't feel right. Kat looked around the little cafe. She's been coming here for years, and it is never this quiet at this hour.  
"Jo, some things wrong." Now that she said it, she was positive something was amiss. As if on queue, one of the other patrons locked the door, flipping the closed sign. Three more figures, male, got up and started towards them. But they looked, wrong. Their necks a little too long, their eyes just a tad too close together. Realization struck.  
"Homunculi! Jo get back!" Kat shot an orb of energy at the middle figure, knocking it back. The other two let out a cry and came rushing towards them. Ashton donned his hidden whip and began slashing at the one blocking the door, as Kat took two pins out of her hair, transforming them into dual swords.  
The creatures came rushing at her, their fists turned into hammers and blades. She dodged the first swipe, jumping backwards and slicing the creature in half. It turned to sand as the second one attacked. She parried the blow as the third one rose to its feet, howling. Its arm became a whip which it attacked kat with, taking one of her blades.  
While defending herself against those two, Jonah was attacking the creature blocking the door. Using a series of whips and slices he was able to destroy it just as Kat managed to leap behind one and perform a finishing blow, while using magic to push the second one backwards into jonah's dagger.  
"Something tells me that won't be the last of them, do you know of any havens?" Kat asked Jonah. "Yeah, Christo lives just three blocks from here. He has wards around the place. Now just who did you piss off enough to send homunculi after you?"  
"Me? Why assume they are after me?" She said defensively. "Please, you are captain chaos. You have a literal star in your eye, which is purple, Kat. You're a beacon for this stuff." Kat turned as red as her hair, wanting to deny it, but she couldn't. Not with a clear conscious. "Whatever, just lead the way, whale food."


End file.
